A Young Colt
by EllaDeWriter
Summary: When exploring random dreams, Luna discovers one that might just change her life forever. AU one-shot


**A/N: Okay, a plot bunny attacked me at night and I stayed up writing this, so no flames, please? Constructive criticism is nice, but not flames.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom nor My Little Pony- I wouldn't be on ****_fan _****fiction if I did.**

**Amber: Wow, that was short!  
Yep, now onto the film! Er, story!**

* * *

They say that envy is a green-eyed monster. In reality, it's much worse than that. My sister gets all the attention, and I get almost nothing- everypony sleeps through my beautiful night. If it were not for on little filly, I might have gone off the edge and let the jealousy consume me- I don't believe the consequences would be light, either. It's funny to think how a colt only half my height has impacted me today.

* * *

"Danny, it's time to go to sleep!"  
"but mommy-"  
"No buts, dearie. It's time to sleep!"

A five year old pegasus with a black mane, blue eyes and white fur pouted. He had wanted to see the stars so badly! He knew that his mom was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry- but she wouldn't be angry if she didn't find out, would she? Mind made up, Danny went to bed to 'sleep' until his parents were asleep as well. He wasn't counting on them taking a long time, nor his eyes getting heavier and heavier with each passing second. He finally fell asleep, thinking about how cool the stars would look tonight.

* * *

"Wow! This is so pretty!"  
A young voice caught Luna's attention. She went into the dream of the awestruck pony, and what she saw amazed her. Most fillies and colts dreamt of what they were going to do the next morning, or their friends, or even of what they wanted to do when they were older. This youngster was dreaming of her night sky, with the moon in all its breathtaking glory surrounded by multitudes of stars.

"I wanna go up there and catch a star for me! No one will notice that it's gone, and it'll be so pretty! I can show it to Sam and Tucker and they'll say, 'that's so cool Danny!' and maybe I'll even catch one for each of them!"

There was a flash of light and when it went away, there was a cutie mark that looked very much like mine, but without the moon- instead, stars were in its place.

The princess was so stunned by the young colt who had gotten his cutie mark in his dream- which is rare, but not unheard of- that she didn't realize the young pegasus and seen her until he came up to her.

"Hi! My name's Danny! Who are you? Do you like the stars? why is your mane cool like that? wanna be friends?"  
I chuckled at the young horse. "I am Luna, the princess of the night."  
"Wow! That's so cool! I love the night and all the stars and the moon and everything!"  
Luna sighed. "I wish that others shared that same love of the night, Danny."  
The pegasus seemed deep in thought for a moment until he shouted something out. "Maybe you could do something special with all the stars and make them dance or something. I think that would look really cool and other ponies would want to stay up and see it!"

"That is a very good idea. Thank you, Danny- I hope that maybe, we might be able to see each other again."

"Yeah! Thank you!"

* * *

It was because of this special young pony that I was able to reign in the envy that might have made me act out in spite and attacked my sister. The special colt who had a place in my heart. The one who had helped me put a leash on my jealousy. The special colt who had turned into an alicorn when one of his parents' machines blew up in his face-but that's a story for later. The special pony who had turned into a brave, young hero. A colt named Daniel Fenton who had changed my life.

**Edit: I thought filly meant all young ponies, not young girl ponies... I feel so stupid now... T.T I changed it, so now the hardcore Bronies and Pegasisters can actually enjoy it without confusion! XD**

**Done! I fixed a little glitch and noticed that I had made a pun without even realizing it... now try to find it! All in all, it's a pretty productive night!**

**Amber: Thanks to all who reviewed, Ella needs them...**

**It helps to reassure me that I didn't completely fail! Thanks you guys! (If you want me to write a story in this universe then vote to make it happen! The voting section is on my profile.)**


End file.
